1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair nature measuring instrument and particularly to a hair nature measuring instrument capable of measuring the nature of human hair, especially the hardness thereof in a simple manner and with high accuracy but without cutting hair from the user's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a very important factor for a person who is going to set or arrange his or her hair or for a person who is going to have his or her hair permanently waved or dyed to know the nature of the hair, especially the hardness thereof beforehand in order to select a suitable cosmetic or a suitable chemical lotion, or to treat the hair properly. The hardness of hair has heretofore been measured (or checked), in many cases, by means of hand touch or the like based on the measurer's (user's) own experience.
When it was necessary that the hardness of hair is checked with high accuracy, hair was often cut from the head and taken to a laboratory or the like in order to have the hair measured using a special instrument.
However, it was impossible to obtain a concrete measured value when the hardness of hair was measured by means of hand touch. Besides, since the results of measurement were different when measurerers were different and when various other factors were different, it was absolutely impossible to quantify the measured values according to the above-mentioned measuring method.
If the hardness of hair is measured using a special instrument in a laboratory or the like, a measured value having a certain degree of accuracy can be obtained. In this case, however, a considerable amount of time and expense is required, and it is practically impossible to measure the hardness of hair in a shop or at home using such a conventional device with ease and with high accuracy.
Because of the above-mentioned reasons, proper treatment was not necessarily made to the hair to the full satisfaction of the user when hair was set or arranged in a barber's shop or in a beauty salon. Also, because of the above-mentioned reasons, it was difficult for the user of hair cosmetics to obtain an appropriate advice from an expert.